Union of Integrated National Entities
Announcements *Protectorate with ARES *PIAT with NpO *PIAT with CBS *PIAT/ODP with RIA Constitutional Document The Constitution of the Union of Integrated National Entities, regulates and defines herein, the Structure and powers of the government as well as the admission/ expulsion of members. History Early History U.I.N.E. is an extremely recent alliance, being founded the 17th of March 2009. With nobles goals, an ambitious vision and a dynamic leadership the alliance is heading towards the future with confidence. Immediately after the formation of the commonwealth, the union's growth was incredibly fast going from 2 nations to 10 in one day and then to 15 in only two. After their first month of existence, U.I.N.E. has reached a 100 members. In general, the members of this union are beginning and somewhat small. On the other hand, the opportunities are limitless. Few days after the creation of the Union, an issue appeared with the name of what was formerly a Commonwealth. There is no need to give details, only to mention that in a movement for respect of the game ethics, the alliance was renamed to his definitive name :The Union of Integrated National Entities. In the two weeks that followed it was an occasion of great political turmoil. The whole purpose of the Constitution which was to empower the unaligned nations, was revised. Even if the document stayed the same, UINE now embody something even greater: The common sense revolution! This is a popular movement supported by the monarchy and all the members of the alliance for enlightenment in the Cyberian Community. The principles of this revolution are as follow: Unity, loyalty, cooperation, perseverance and FUN. U.I.N.E. is the revolution, the common sense revolution! On the 7th of April 2009, U.I.N.E. merged and absorbed the UAE thus making U.I.N.E. a medium sized and strength alliance, while the number of new applications continues to go up quickly. We welcomed 36 new members amongst us. Mingmei of UAE or The Unitican Empire, became the first Prime Minister of U.I.N.E. Early Diplomatic Relations U.I.N.E. was rapidly the instigator of a diplomatic incident. Fortunately, more experienced leader soon realized that it was not the intent of the commonwealth. After a period of negotiations, U.N.I.E. emerged with a little bit more knowledge of it's tense environment. A protectorate treaty has been discussed an signed with ARES an alliance of the blue sphere. U.I.N.E. is a protectorate of ARES. There are several other diplomatic accords being discussed at the moment although it's not yet the time to announce them. Historical Events *March 17, 2009 the Union of Integrated National Entities if formed. *April 07, 2009 UINE merges with UAE (The Unitican Empire) (UAE into UINE). *April 07, 2009 Mingmei becomes the first Prime Minister, and the constitution is ratified. *April 09, 2009 UINE reaches an alliance strength of 215,114. *April 14, 2009 UINE reaches an alliance strength of 250,918 (Quarter of One Million). *April 23, 2009, 10:27 PM UINE celebrates its http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55163&st=0&p=1457043&#entry1457043 1 month birthday reaching 400,000 Alliance strength and 100 members. *April 27, 2009 UINE Merges with RNA (The Republic Nations of Apollo) (RNA into UINE). *March 05 and 06 UINE reaches 500,000 alliance strength and later on to 600,000 alliance strength. *March 06, 2009 UINE reaches 127 members.